In a given elevator system or environment, the speed of the elevator may need to be controlled. For example, the elevator's speed may be regulated (e.g., limited) based on a capability or capacity of an associated motor drive.
In order to control the speed of an elevator, current sensors have been used in connection with feedback control, wherein a rotation speed of a motor may be monitored so that the rotation speed corresponds to a rated speed. In this manner, relative to a baseline load (e.g., a half-loaded elevator), the elevator may be slowed down for, e.g., a full load, or speeded-up for, e.g., an empty elevator car.